


Just Like That

by LiveLongEatWell



Category: Psychopath Diary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Dong Sik, Dark Seo In Woo, M/M, Murder, Murder Husbands, Not Beta Read, Obsession, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLongEatWell/pseuds/LiveLongEatWell
Summary: Dongsik embraces his inner darkness and kills Seo Jihoon. Colour Inwoo enamoured.
Relationships: Seo In Woo/Yook Dong Sik
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	Just Like That

Seo Jihoon’s body convulses. He was a thin young man. No fat on his neck to give what little cushioning it could as he hung on the noose. Dongsik had put a lot of effort into tonight. First murder of the new mind that wasn’t from scrawled pages.

He watches. Enraptured.

Dongsik thinks he’s handling this sort of well.

In the silence of the construction site, Dongsik listens to the garbled grunts and empty pants. Thin hands scratch in jerking motions around the noose. Digging into the woven fabric covering his head.

At some point the man soils himself.

Soon enough, noise and thrashing cease and Dongsik kicks the panels of wood laid the floor under the man. Beneath is a grave. Tomorrow morning construction on this lot will commence. Cement will cover the earth and Jihoon will be lost to the world by a thick layer of global consumerism.

Dongsik frightens even himself.

He grabs a stool, the saw and sheaths the noose. Jihoons’ body drops into the ten meter grave like a forgotten toy. Thudding as it hits. He’s in the middle of tossing in a bucket of earth when he feels he had forgotten an important part of his journal.

A token.

Jumping into the grave, earth piled up to Jihoon’s slackened chest. Still warm in the gathering dark of cold soil. He digs into the blazer he could never hope to afford and locates condoms in the inside pocket. Money. Glasses. Smashed phone by yours truly.

He takes the three and hesitates before tugging off the hood. Meeting blood-popped eyes. Not yet dead, but empty of life.

“You were too easy,” he lets him know. Disappointed in Jihoon and himself. Head nodding of its own accord. “Maybe the next one will put up more of a fight. You sure didn’t.” He pats the man’s cheek. Foam pools out through the gaping red mouth.

Gloved hands pull his body out and Dongsik carries on. His father rings again, and Dongsik picks up the pace. Not wanting to put a dent in his character. The whole affair takes less than half an hour. When he’s finished nobody will know he was there.

*

The next evening follows Dongsik overhearing half-muttered speculation on Ji Hoon’s absence. He’s washing his hands at the bathrooms’ sink. Face perfectly void of interest as forgotten colleagues gossip on their way out.

It says a lot about the dead man by how little his colleagues care.

“Maybe he’s lying in a ditch somewhere.”

Dongsik perks up and meets the helpful stranger from sales management in the mirror. A hand needlessly ‘fixing’ slicked-back hair. Other swiping under the sensory soap dispenser. The smile he gives him is all teeth.

“Why’d you say that?”

“He is known for having an unhealthy drinking habit,” the man explains. Washing his hands. Dongsik watches him. His own dripping at his sides.“Makes it difficult for his chauffeurs to track him. Who knows, he could have fallen somewhere. Taken the wrong taxi, ended up in the wrong place. Wouldn’t be surprising in the least.”

“I didn’t know that.” He really didn’t.

“Don’t you?” The man from sales grabs two paper towels and hands him one. Face-to face, they both dried their hands.

Dongsik considers him. He wore a dark, pinched navy suit. Figure outlined against the white turquoise tiled walls. Defined him.

He notices he was far too focused on that to be casual and the way the man stares at him. Sending surprising flecks of heat all the way to his stomach.

“Never mind,” the man leans into his space, Dongsik refuses to startle. Standing his ground as he man snaked an arm behind him tp drop his towel into the bin. Dongsik doesn’t bother mentioning there was one on each end. The closeness was an attempt at intimidation, for what he was having a sneaking suspicion. It doesn’t repulse him. “I’m sure he’ll turn up,” he breathes - and there was something dangerous in that smile he gave. Uncoiled and unhidden. Shockingly honest. “He has an annoying habit of doing that.”

“Judging by your tone,” Dongsik gets in close enough to kiss if he so desires. Which he just might. “You think I care if he does.”

“Don’t you.” It was a statement.

The bathroom door opened and their conversation ceased.

*

Dongsik opens his apartment to find Jihoon’s body on his bed. Dirty and skin approaching a grey hue of close decay. He was also starting to smell.

He sits closes his eyes and breathes through the mouth before turning and retracing his steps. Counting the security cameras and going through calculations of disposal as he scouted the perimeter of the apartment building. It was fortunate it was run down. He counted three broken cameras, two working - barely. Image quality below 144p he guessed.

If the psycho who did this was able to transfer the body to his room, then Dongsik could get it out.

This wasn’t a threat, it was a love letter.

How flattering.

“Want to play a game?” He mutters in a smile.

*

He does the opposite of what the psycho expects.

He calls the police.

There was no footage of him with Jihoon’s body. No motive, and his alibi was squeaky clean. The tears seal the deal when they question him. Handing over a shock blanket while he stutteringly answers to the best of his abilities. Fearful and small like a spooked rabbit.

“You won’t be able to sleep here tonight,” Officer Bokyung gently asks. Hand rubbing his arm. She had been the person he called. “I can drive you to your parents house.”

  
“Please do,” he sniffs, blinking back forced tears. Behind her Taeksoo clucks his tongue. Glowering up at the apartment building lit in police lights. Red and blue red and blue.

“When I get my hands on the person who did this -“ he doesn’t finish, too worked up in a growl.

Dongsik’s watering eyes twinkle in the red glow.

*

The elevator opens and the sales man is there. This time in a black suit. Serving only to highlight the pale beauty of his face. It lights up when their eyes meet.

“Ah, Dongsik,” the man calls, head inclining. “Hop in.”

Again, people waiting for the elevator don’t follow. They bow, avoiding his eyes when he silently questions them. He realises, then, that the man must be like him. Primal fear separating them from the herd.

The doors close.

“I heard you found my brother,” he says, stepping close to breath hot air into his ear - inhaling his scent -, and Dongsik is rooted to the spot.

_Brother_.

Face giving nothing away, Dongsik closes his eyes and settles the bubbling shock. Things clicking into place. Who the man was.

  
Seo Inwoo,

Director.

A psychopath, like him.

Dislikes his brother, like him.

Apparently enough to want him dead.

Apparently enough to dig him up from the grave and place him on his bed like a cat with a mouse.

He can smell the Director’s aftershave. Sweet, ripe.

“Were you surprised?”

“Concerned about my mental health, Director?” Dongsik opens his eyes. Angling his neck smoothly to Inwoo. “Don’t worry, I don’t shock that easily.”

“Good,” Inwoo’s lips tip up, “It would be a shame if you were.”

“Were you?”

“Pleasantly so.” The elevator opens to Dongsik’s floor, and as he steps out so does Inwoo. “My brothers death has given me many things I’ve wanted, his job is one of them.”

Inwoo’s stare is full of hunger. Keenly fixed on Dongsik, uncaring if anyone saw.

“And the other?” Dongsik asks, knowing but wanting to _hear_ it. “Have you got it?”

“Anyway I can.” He said.

And doesn’t that go straight to his dick.

*


End file.
